Can't Let Go
by Rapid Ruby
Summary: Michael and Maria story set after Destiny. Please r&r *updated 15/03 with part five* The question is where do we go from here and only Maria holds the answer
1. part 1

Title: Can't let go

Author: Ruby

Disclaimer: I do not own Roswell or the song 'Can't let go'

Rating: PG

Couple: Michael and Maria

Summary: Just an idea I had when I was listening to this song, set after destiny. Thanks to Raven wave for beta reading this story for me!

_______________________________________________________________________

**Chapter one**

There you are

Holding her hand

I am lost

Dying to understand

Didn't I

Cherish you right

Don't you know?

You were my life

Maria watches them from afar and feels her heart break again into a thousand pieces. It felt so wrong it shouldn't be Isabel there, it should be her, it should be her who is pulled close to him, it should be her he is smiling at tenderly, it should be her who is happy.

"Staring at them is going to change anything," Alex whispers from beside her. He was hurting as well, he really thought that he had meant something to Isabel that she had felt the same way as him but if she had then she wouldn't be with Michael.

"I know," Maria says fighting back the tears, this had been the worst week of her life, she had lost so much. She had lost her best friend; Liz had made her choice as soon as she sat down with Max, Isabel and Michael, she had choosing the pod squad over Maria and Alex. Maria looks at the person sat next to Liz, Max; she had lost her girlfriend, every time she looked at him she saw the pity he felt for her and if there was one thing Maria couldn't stand it was pity. Isabel; Maria and Isabel had just started to become friends, as in real friends but then destiny happened. And Michael the love of her life, he walked away from her, he left her, he told her that he loved her too much, that he had to be a stonewall, that he was a soldier and that he had to be alone. Yeah that was a good one, he sure looked alone with his arm wrapped around her waist as he talked to Max.

"Do you want to go? We could go you know!" Kyle says from her other side.

"No I am cool," Maria smiles a weak smile at Kyle and Alex for trying to protect her. If it hadn't been for them Maria would have been more of a wreak then what she already was, she doubt she would have been able to make it though the summer without them and Tess.

"Are you sure? Cause we really don't have to be here, we could go anywhere, its up to you," Tess says concerned for her friend

"Maybe we could go back to my house," Maria says as she watches Michael kiss Isabel. She felt like she was going to be sick. She had thought that she had meant something to him, that he had loved her but it had all been lies. He had used her until he could get to Isabel cause at the end of the day why would he want to even touch a human when he could be with one of his own kind.

"Yeah that is a great idea Deluca," Alex says feeling sick as he saw what had Maria nearly in tears. If you told him when Tess first came to Roswell; that Michael and Isabel would get together, Liz would choose the aliens over her long live friends. That Tess and Kyle would be two out of the three people in the world that he trusted with his life and that Maria would lose her spark, her love for life. He would have laughed, asked you if you had forgotten to take your pills but now, now it was the bitter truth, it was cruel but it was real and it didn't appear to be going away any time soon.

Alex and Kyle quickly stand up and try and shield Maria from the eyes of the group now watching their sudden movement with interest.

Maria stands up but feels her legs give away from beneath her. As always Kyle and Alex are there and each of them grab one of her arms before she could hit the floor.

"I am okay just got up to fast," Maria lies

"Yeah well I think it would be best if I keep hold of you," Kyle states linking his arm with Maria's

"Hey what about me?" Tess playfully pouts causing a weak laugh to come from Maria

"May I fair lady walk you to the car?" Alex asks bowing making the request into a grand gesture 

"You may kind sir," Tess giggles linking arms with Alex

"So those car are we taking?" Kyle asks as they start to walk towards the car park in hope to make Maria forget that they were about to pass the traitors' table

"Mine," Tess says

"Hey guys!" Liz calls out as they get nearer to the table,

"Hey," Alex says moving to block Maria from their view.

"Do you guys want to seat with us?" Liz smiles brightly

"No we're going," Tess says coldly

"Going where?" Isabel asks her tone the same as Tess's

"We going back to mine," Maria says coldly glaring at Isabel

"Oh right, nothing wrong I hope," Max says always the peacemaker.

"I am just not feeling well," Maria mumbles trying her best to resist the need to look at Michael

"Its nothing serious is it? Maybe Max could heal you," Liz says quietly, she reaches out to touch Maria and Maria cringes away from her touch.

"No I think I just need to go to bed," Maria says not noticing the pained look in Liz's eyes

"Well if you don't mind we have stuff to do," Kyle says and starts to lead the way to the car park. The people they left behind watch them go, Liz's eyes filled with tears as she watched her two best friends walk away from her. Max couldn't comfort her he hurt too much inside, he had lost Maria's friendship Liz wasn't the only one. Isabel glared down at the table, knowing that if she watch Alex, Maria, Tess and Kyle for one more second then she would be tempted to run to them to ask them to forgive her. Michael watches Maria walk away, his heart-breaking behind his stonewall. He was forced to follow his destiny so that Max could be happy, so that Max could follow his heart and be with Liz.

Maria waits until they're in the car before she breaks down; she holds on to Kyle tightly and sobs onto his shoulder. He whispers soothing sounds in her ear while Tess rubs her hand up down Maria's back.

Even though I try

I can't let go

Something in your eyes

Captured my soul

And every night

I see you in my dreams

You're all I know

I can't let go

Maria stares up at the ceiling in her room. She tried not to think of Michael, tried to forget him, forget her love for him, forget how he had made her feel before he had broken her heart.

Every night she dreamed about him, sometimes reliving some of their moments together sometimes-making new ones, ones of the future, ones full of what could have been.

No matter how hard she tried she couldn't forget the look in his eyes when he told her he loved her, she couldn't make herself see the truth that it had all been a lie. She needed to believe that he had loved her, she needed to believe that she had meant something to him, not matter what she did she could let go of Michael. She couldn't stop loving him not matter what he did or who he did it with, she couldn't forget him she couldn't let go and even if she could she wasn't sure she would be want to, to lose those few moments when she felt pure happiness and love.

She closes her eyes and sees Michael before, she knew he wasn't real; she knew that when the morning came he would disappear and remain just a dream.

Just cast aside

You don't even know I'm alive

You just walk on by

Don't care to see me cry

And here I am

Still holding on

I can't accept

My world is gone

Maria stands by side her locker half listening to what Tess was saying

"So Alex was saying that he could beat Kyle at football on the playstation and Kyle was like you have more chance beating Tess playing really football Whitman. And I was like what's that suppose to mean Kyle and he was like nothing I am just saying that girls can't play football and that Whitman is a girl as well. So you know me, I was like bring it on and guess what I beat them both on the playstation. They are such bad losers, they tried to say that I used my powers which I didn't," Tess says telling Maria about what had happened the night before while Maria had been upstairs sleeping.

"Really? That's great Tess," Maria smiles at her friend, her best friend. The smile slides off her face as Michael walks towards him. He doesn't look at her; he doesn't even acknowledge that she is stood there.

"We're having a meeting tonight at my apartment," Michael states to Tess

"Yeah and what do you want me to do about?" Tess asks glaring up at Michael

"Be there, it's important, it's about home!" Michael orders watching Maria out of the corner of his eye

"I have plans!" Tess states

"Break them. This is important Tess, this is about home, about going home Tess don't you care?" Michael asks

"Do I look I care Michael? I am busy and nothing is more important then my friends," Tess says

"Tess…"

"Michael, this conversation is over!" Tess starts.

Maria watches Michael walk away without even looking at her, he didn't even notice that she was there, that she was alive, he didn't even care enough to look at her. Maria felt more tears fill her eyes. All she seemed to do was cry, every time she heard Michael's name or saw him she started to cry the tears falling down her cheeks in salty waterfalls leaving her eyes sore and puffy.

"I didn't know you had plans," Maria says wiping her eyes before the tears could escape down her cheeks

"Yeah, you, me and a tub of ice cream, maybe some chick flicks," Tess smiles handing Maria a tissue

"You don't have to that. You should go, Michael said it was about going home,"

"I meant what I said Maria, my friends are more important to me, I've found my home here in Roswell, I've found where I belong," Tess says and Maria pulls her into a hug.

"I love you Tess," Maria whispers holding her friend tightly

"I love you too," Tess whispers, her eyes filling up with tears. That was the first time anyone had ever said that they loved her and meant it.

"Hey what's going on here?" Kyle asks as Alex and him join the girls at there lockers.

"Are you two having a hug without us?" Alex jokes

"I am hurt. Are you hurt Alex?"

"Really, really hurt!" Alex says shaking his head

"What do you suggest we do?" Kyle asks hiding his grin.

"I suggest we attack them where it hurts," Alex says grinning wickedly. The two guys grab the girls and start to tickle them.

"Stop it…Kyle," Tess orders giggling

"Please…Alex…stop," Maria giggles trying to get out of Alex's arms

"Not until you say the magic words,"

"Kyle and Alex are the greatest," Tess and Maria says quickly so that their torture would end

"So what are we doing tonight?" Kyle asks after the girls have finished hitting them

"Well I was thinking, ice cream, chick flicks and just me and Maria,"

"Hey that's not fair you can't leave me alone with Kyle," Alex says causing Kyle to glare at him and Tess and Maria to laugh slightly

"Well the traitors are having a meeting so that leaves the Crashdown free," Maria suggests

"Are you sure?"

"We haven't been there for ages!"

"I don't know if that's such a good idea,"

"We can't avoid it forever and tonight would be a good time to go since they're all be at the meeting," Maria says

"Okay so the Crashdown it is!" Kyle says

Do you even realize?

The sorrow I have inside

Everyday of my life

Do you know the way it feels?

When all you have just dies

I try and try

To deny that I need you

But still you remain on my mind

Maria walks out of the Crashdown, unable to withstand the memories that filled the place, not just memories of Michael but memories of the friendship she shared with Liz, Max and Isabel came rushing back to her.

It was too soon the pain was too fresh.

She closes her eyes trying to calm herself.

"What are you doing?" a voice asks from the shadows. Maria feels her heart stop beating.

"I said what are you doing?" Michael repeats stepping out of the darkness

"I heard you," Maria states

"Then why didn't you answer?" Michael asks

"Why should I?" Maria asks not quite believing he was talking to her expecting her to answer to him, didn't he realize what she was feeling, what hell she had been going through since the day he walked away from her didn't he realize that that day a part of her had died. She shivers as she remembers that day that seemed a lifetime ago.

"You're cold here," he offers her his jacket

"I don't want anything from you" Maria says backing away from him

"Maria…" 

"I don't need anything from you" Maria tries to deny like she tries to deny feeling anything when she heard him say her name, something she wished for everyday and had thought would never happen.

"Maria please…"

"I have to go," Maria says quickly running back to Alex, Kyle and Tess, back to her family, her safety line in life. 

No I just can't get you out of my mind

I never can say goodbye

'Cause every night

I see you in my dreams

You're all I know

I can't let you go

Even though I try

I can't let go of something that I need so badly

You're all I know

I can't let go

"Hello earth to Maria!" Alex waves his hand in front of Maria's face

"Sorry what were you saying?" Maria asks

"You have to stop this." Alex states

"What?" Maria asks confused

"Thinking about him," Alex says not willing to even utter his name

"I can't," Maria says and it was truth she couldn't, every waken hour he was on her mind and every night was filled with dreams of him.

"You have to let go,"

"I don't think I can," Maria says. How could she let go to something she needed so badly? He was like her oxygen she needed him to live if she let go how would she live?

"You're strong, you can do anything Maria," Alex says

"I was, I used to be strong but I am not anymore I've lost so much I don't feel complete anymore," Maria admits

"You are still strong, you just need to let go. It's in the past, you need to let go," Alex says

"How can I let go of something I need so badly?"


	2. part 2

**Chapter two**

"Do you want to talk about?" Tess asks licking some ice cream of the bottom of the spoon

"About what?" Maria asks pretending that she had no idea what Tess was talking about.

"Okay you want to play that game we play, so this thing begins with M and ends with L" Tess says

"He said my name," Maria states not making eye contact with Tess

"Oh right what else did he say?" Tess asks

"He offered me his jacket," Maria whispers

"At least it shows that he still cares about you,"

"Yeah he cares so much that he is not dating Isabel 'ice princess' Evans the girl he said was like his sister, that he wouldn't ever be able to see her as anything else but his sister. You know thinking about it Michael said a lot of things and then went and did the complete opposite. I mean he said he had to be alone that he had to be a stone and you know what I don't see him being a stonewall or alone. Hell he's nowhere close to being alone. Him and Isabel and their destiny that's all that matters isn't oh but let's not forget a planet that I doubt they will ever get to see and what's so great about Isabel? What has she got that I haven't got? What made Michael look at and suddenly see her as more then his sister hey as something now his sister but really a girlfriend? What is it about her that made Michael think 'hey I don't need to be alone I don't need to be a stonewall, I can go out with Izzy' I mean what is it that she has got that I haven't? What's so perfect about Isabel Evans? I just don't understand" Maria says bitterly.

Tess listens carefully glad that for the first time since all this had happened Maria was finally saying what was on her mind.

"And Liz she was meant to be my best friend the one person in the whole world that I could count on, when we were younger we made a promise that we would never choose a man over each other. 'Cause you know that saying 'men come and go but friends are there for life' well that promise meant nothing to Liz. She decided that she would rather give up our friendship then give up on Max, part of me understands Max is her 'soul mate' but I thought I was important to her. I didn't realize that she could just chuck her friendship away. I don't know if I ever be able to forgive her. I don't know if I ever be able to forgive any of them," Maria says as a single tear runs down her cheek

"Maria, come with me!" Tess orders and leads Maria towards the large mirror out in the hallway.

"What are we doing?" Maria asks

"Okay girlfriend look into this mirror and tell me what you see?" Tess instructs

"What's the point?" Maria sighs looking away from the mirror

"Tell me what you see!" Tess says forcefully making Maria look in the mirror again

"Fine, I see me," Maria says simply looking at her reflection

"What else?" Tess asks not willing to let this drop

"Tess…" Maria whines not understanding the point to this little exercise

"Maria please," Tess pouts

"I see Maria Rose Deluca the girl that couldn't even keep her boyfriend, the girl who's boyfriend would rather be with the girl that is like his sister. I see someone who is weak, unimportant and pathetic, someone who is not worth caring about, and someone who is so worthless that their own father couldn't bear to stay near her. I see a girl who is not perfect and who is nothing like the wonderful perfect Isabel Evans! Happy now Tess!" 

"I tell you what I see and what Kyle, Alex and your mom see. I tell you what the people who care about you see. When I look at you I see someone so strong and loving someone that you can always trust and someone who is so loyal that she would do anything for her friends. I see Maria Rose Deluca, the girl who is perfect because she knows that she has her imperfections and she is proud of them. A girl that has more talent in her little finger then most people have in their whole bodies, someone that has overcome everything that is difficult in her life someone that I love with all my heart!" Tess finishes

"Really?" Maria asks biting her lip she studying herself carefully in the mirror looking for the person that Tess could see

"Maria, how would you like to get back at them? All of them! Show them that you are Maria Rose Deluca and you are strong, it's going to take more then a few betrayals to bring you down," Tess says as a plan starts to form in her mind

"How?" Maria asks wanting to be that person that Tess could see,

"Well you love Michael don't you? I think that you should fight for him by making him fight for you…"

"Tess that makes no sense! How can I fight for Michael to fight for me?" Maria asks cutting Tess off before she could say anymore

"Play him at his own game! I think its time for you to start dating again!" Tess says her plan unfolding

"No! I couldn't I can't just…" Maria shakes her head violently

"Maria you can and you will! Michael is dating Isabel why shouldn't you date someone? Anyway maybe it will make Michael jealous!"

"He's with Isabel, he doesn't care what I do," Maria says

"Maria he offered you his jacket that has to show that he cares for you,"

"Tess…" Maria sighs not wanting to get her hopes up that there might be a chance that Michael still cared for her, that he might still love her

"Look at it this way Maria if he doesn't get jealous, if he doesn't care then at least this will help you get over him or well move on anyway! So are you in or are you out?" Tess smiles and Maria closes her eyes trying to decide what she should do, should she go back to crying and wishing that she could be with Michael? Or should she fight for what was hers what rightfully belonged to her? 

"Okay I am in!" Maria sighs and Tess squeals in joy

"That's the Deluca I know!" Tess states smugly. Maria just smiles and rolls her eyes

"Okay, close your eyes again!" Tess orders and this time Maria obeys straight away and closes her eyes.

Tess starts to run her fingers through Maria's hair, picturing a new Maria in her mind.

"Okay, open them!" Tess smiles proud of her work, sometimes being an alien with powers was really great!

"Oh my God!" Maria screams looking at the girl in the mirror

"Do you like?" Tess asks hoping that she had made the right choice

"Tessie I love it!" Maria grins turning round to hug her best friend before looking back in the mirror. She runs her fingers through her now dark brown curly hair looking completely different without her straight blonde hair.

"You look stunning!" Tess grins

"Now you!" Maria orders

"What?" Tess asks clueless to what Maria meant

"You have to change your hair as well!"

"I don't know…" Tess says doubtfully looking in the mirror at her curly blonde hair

"Tess, you changed mine now change yours!" Maria says using the same forceful tone that Tess had used with her

"Fine but I am not changing the colour!" Tess runs her fingers through her curly blonde hair making it straight and longer.

"Wow you look great!" Maria says

"I do don't I!" Tess grins at her own reflection

"So what do you want to now?" Maria asks brightly. She was nowhere near other Michael and she doubt that she would ever be able to get over him but she needed to move on just like Tess had said and if by moving on she made Michael jealous then all the better.

The old Maria Deluca was back!

It surprised her that all it had taken was a good talking to from one of her closest and dearest friends but that was what she had needed to snap out of this miserable prison she had been trapped in since last summer the day Michael walked away from her.

"Well I got some chick flicks that we can watch and then we can to face masks and then we can do each others nails and then we can do all the quizzes in the magazines that I bought with me and…"

"I think that's enough for now Tess!" Maria smiles at Tess's excitement

"I just want us to have the best time ever since this is my first ever proper sleepover!" Tess says clapping her hands together

"And we will! So what films did you get?" Maria asks

"I got, Pearl harbour, here on earth, 40 days and 40 nights, Blow dry, Town and country…"

"Tess, correct me if I am wrong but don't these films all have Josh Hartnett?" Maria asks biting back a smile

"Yeah," Tess says looking at her friend

"Didn't you think to get any films without Josh Hartnett in?"

"No why would I? Josh Hartnett is a god!" Tess grins

"Okay then…" Maria says rolling her eyes

"Oh my god I can do the coolest thing ever for you and let me tell you I won't do this for just anyone!" Tess grins as an idea pops in her head

"What the…" Maria trails off as she sees Tess's god stood in the living room before Maria could say a word he disappears

"What did you think?" Tess asks smiling at Maria

"Hello?" Tess waves her hand up and down in front of Maria's face

"That was Josh Hartnett stood in my living room," Maria says in shock not taking her eyes off the spot where she had seen him

"Well it wasn't the real Josh it was just a mind warp but it was cool wasn't it!"

"Hell yeah!" Maria says breaking from her daze

"So are you ready to watch a movie?" Tess asks

"Yeah but you know I feel something is missing" Maria says not quite able to be her finger on what it was

"I know there is something missing,"

"Alex and Kyle!" the girls realize together 

"I call them now!" Maria states picking up the phone and hitting speed dial two

"Hello?" Kyle picks up on the second ring

"Hey Kyle its Maria, me and Tess were wondering if you and Alex want to come over and watch some movies and stuff,"

"We thought you two were having girls' night,"

"We were but it just didn't feel right without you two,"

"See I told you Whitman that they wouldn't mind!"

"Mind what?" Maria asks suspiciously

"Before I say anything I just want you to know that none of this was my idea Maria it was all Kyle's!" Maria hears Alex say in the background

"What have you two guys done?" Maria asks

"Nothing! Why do you always think we have done something wrong?" Kyle asks pretending to be hurt

"I go get that!" Tess says when there's a knock at the front door

"Surprise!" Alex and Kyle shout as they jump through the door into the living room

"So you were just going to invite yourselves over were you?" Tess asks raising an eyebrow

"Well…"

"Even after we told you that it was girls only," Maria asks

"Did I tell you that this was all Kyle's idea?" Alex asks

"Shut up Whitman!"

"Make me Valenti!" Alex taunts

"Don't tempt me Whitman!"

"Both of you shut up!" Maria orders

"This is how it's going to work. The four of us are going to set down quietly and watch 40 days and 40 nights, and then we going to order pizza and then you two will leave okay?"

"Wow you two look great!" Alex states when he finally notices the girls' hair

"What are you talking about Whitman?" Kyle asks

"Maria and Tess have changed their hair!" Alex says rolling his eyes; sometimes Kyle could be so blind

"You two look amazing!" Kyle says with a wolf whistle making the girls blush.

"I hate to change the subject but isn't 40 days and 40 nights a chick flick?" Alex asks

"Yeah and…"

"We're guys!" Kyle says pointing to him and Alex

"And…"

"It is cruel to make us watch some girly movie with some girly pretty boy…"

"Do not say another word Valenti or you will be a lot of pain!" Tess threats playfully

"Oh god, its that Josh what his name isn't it," Kyle groans

"Josh Hartnett!" Tess states poking her tongue out at Kyle

"I think we should just watch the movie now!" Maria smiles sitting down on the closest chair

"Or maybe you could just kill me!" Kyle mutters

"Did you say something Kyle?" Tess asks sweetly

"No,"

Alex looks around the room and couldn't stop a huge grin spreading across his face, as he looked at his friends, his best friends. Maria sounded more like her old self and whatever Tess had said and done had worked a wonder.

Alex smiles at Maria as she looks in his direction

Maybe just maybe everything was going to start working out okay.


	3. part 3

**Author's notes: **Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to update but I couldn't get this chapter right. It's still not perfect but it will have to do. Hope you like it and remember to leave a review. Chapter Three 

Her soft laughter floated across the Crashdown and Michael felt like he had been stabbed as her laughter was closely followed by a deeper male laugh, a laugh that didn't belong to Kyle or Alex or any of the other few male friends that Maria had.

Michael had felt jealousy burn through his vein ever since she had walked in ten minutes ago hand in hand with some guy who wasn't him and with every second that had passed by Michael had felt it grow and grow until it was unbearable.

He growls as he witness the guy kiss Maria's hand causing her to giggle and toss her chestnut brown hair over her shoulder.

"Seems like she got over you quick!" Isabel states her voice sounding cold and bitter

"She seems like she's happy and is trying to rebuild her life, a normal life without all this alien stuff!" Max says 

"Yeah whatever. I heard Tess and Maria talking today about Maria's wonderful date with the wonderful Riley Finn"

"Riley! What type of a name is Riley?" Michael asks spitting the name out

"Jealous much?" Isabel asks her boyfriend and can't help but think what a joke that was. Michael was meant to be her boyfriend, her destiny and here he was getting all jealous cause his little human had moved on with her life.

Before Michael could reply Liz walks over to the table and sits beside Max

"Maria's here" she states looking longingly at her old best friend

"We know!"  Isabel says rolling her eyes "We were just discussing her date!"

"He's good looking isn't he. Maria always used to have a thing for guys with blonde hair and blue eyes. I always knew that Maria could do better for herself then…" she suddenly stops when she realizes what she is saying and blushes.

"Go on Liz say it! You always knew that Maria could do better for herself then me! Better then some trailer trash alien freak!" Michael says knowing that's what Liz thought of him.

"Michael, that's not what Liz meant!" Max says defending Liz

"No, he's right. Maria could do better then him! All he's done is hurt her and made her cry!"  Liz states causing Max to look at her in horror 

"Oh and I guess you were such a wonderful friend weren't you! You have no idea what me and Maria had. You were too caught up in your own little perfect world to even listen to what Maria had to say. You hurt her just as must as I did. You choose Max over her and you didn't even care what she might be going through!" Michael says glaring coldly at her causing Liz to run from the booth in tears.

"That was uncalled for Michael!" Max says before getting up and going after Liz

"Yeah well the truth hurts" Michael says bitterly because it was the truth that all he had done was hurt Maria and she did deserve someone better then him, she deserved someone human and it pained him to the core to know that it was true.

"Well at least someone is having a good time!" Isabel states her eyes focused on the booth across the room

Michael feels sick to his stomach as he watches the Riley guy kiss butterfly kisses along Maria's bare shoulder 

'Wrong it is so wrong!' Michael thinks as he moves across the room and yanks the guy away from _his_ Maria.

"What do you think you're doing?" Maria asks Michael as she goes to help Riley off the floor

"Are you okay?" Maria asks Riley tenderly touching his face causing anger and jealousy to flare up in Michael.

"I am fine!" Riley says smiling softly at her

"What do you think you were doing?" Maria asks again turning to face Michael but makes sure not to make eye contact

"I need to talk to you!" Michael says firmly

"Yeah well I don't need to talk!" Maria states and starts to walk away but before she could get very far Michael reaches out and grabs her and starts to pull her towards the backroom

"Let go of me!" Maria demands trying to pull away from him

"I _need_ to talk to you!" Michael repeats closing the door

"Fine talk but make it quick I don't want to keep my date waiting too long!"

Michael opens his mouth but fails to form any words, what could he say?

"If you're not going to say anything then I am…"

"What have you done to your hair?" Michael asks abruptly

"Excuse me?" Maria asks in disbelief, she couldn't believe the nerve of him.

"Your new boyfriend make you do it?" Michael asks bitterly

"Excuse me?" Maria asks outraged 

"So how long have you two been going out? Looks like you two have known each other quite a while." Michael says jealousy painting his words 

"I've known him most of my life not that's its any of your business" Maria says glaring up at him. She could ignore the little ping inside of her when she heard the jealous in his voice. He was jealous so maybe it meant that there was a chance that he still cared for her, still had feelings of some sort for her.

"Oh so this is a long term thing. So were you seeing him when you were dating me?" Michael asks his eyes flashing with anger and jealousy 

"I am not like you I don't see other people when I am meant to be in a relationship!" Maria states her green eyes flashing with emotion 

"It wasn't like that and you know that!" Michael says 

"I don't know anything Michael. Why don't you tell me what it was like? Why don't you explain to me why you were caught making out in your living room with the girl you said was like your sister? Why don't you tell me why you cheated on me with her?" Maria asks a tear falling down her cheek causing Michael to want to run, to kill his self because he was doing what he had promised not to do to her again, he was hurting her, he was making her cry.

"I never meant to hurt you!"

"Yeah well guess what you did! You told me that you loved me and then you walked away straight into the ice bitch's arms. You know that really proved your love for me!" Maria says with sarcasm dripping words

"I didn't have any other choice," Michael says for the first time realizing how it must have looked to Maria when he first started to go out with Isabel

"You always have a different choice you just didn't want it. Speaking of choice how is Isabel anyway?" Maria asks 

"She's fine" Michael says clenching his teeth together

"It most be amazing to be dating the perfect Isabel Evans, I mean she's completely out of this world!" Maria says sarcastically

"I heard that your boy was something pretty special as well!" 

"Riley is special, he means a lot to me!" Maria states and it was the truth. Riley did mean a lot to her, he was her cousin Sean's best friend and had always been around when she was growing up she just didn't like in him in the boyfriend type of away and he didn't think of her in the girlfriend way either, the only reason why they were on this date was to make Michael jealous, to make him notice her and it seemed to be working.

"I am glad you were able to move on so quickly. I guess it was true when you said that you could never love anyone but me!" Michael says sarcastically and wishes he could take the words back as soon as he sees the look of pure hurt on Maria's face.

"I am not the one who walked away. You did, you're the one that ended us!" Maria says before walking past him and back out into the Crashdown

"Maria wait!" Michael calls out and follows her out of the backroom 

"Come on Riley we can go back to mine. My mom is out of town for the weekend so we won't be disturbed." Michael hears Maria says to the Riley.

"Maria I need to…"

"Michael I don't want to talk to you just leave me alone!" Maria says walking out of the Crashdown

Michael feels something break inside of him as he watched Maria leave holding Riley's hand tightly in her own.

"Well what ever you said to her must have hit a sore spot!" Isabel says coming up behind Michael

"Shut up Isabel!" Michael orders

"What? Don't you love me anymore Michael?" Isabel says sarcastically pretending to be hurt

"I never loved you to start with!" Michael states storming out of the Crashdown and starting to head towards the only place he could go, the only place he needed to be!      

                                            ~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Are you sure you're okay?" Riley asks Maria for what seemed like the hundredth time

"I am fine Riley." Maria lies

"Are you sure? Cause if you want I could get Sean and we could go and beat that Michael dude up!" Riley offers running his hand through his short blonde hair

"I don't think that's such a great idea!" Maria says and couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"I think it's a good idea and I think Sean would agree with me!" Riley says with a smile

"I am sure he would cause we both know that Sean likes to get into trouble and he likes to get into it a lot but I don't think that beating Michael up is going to make me feel any better!" 

"So are you going to phone Tess up when you get in and tell her what a wonderful date you had with me?" Riley teases 

"Oh yeah I am going to tell her that I am never going to let her talk me into dating any of Sean's friends ever again!"

"Hey I thought I was your friend as well hell I thought I was practically family!" Riley says 

"Ah you know that I love you really!" Maria says with a small giggle 

"I love you too Ria your like the cousin I never wanted!" Riley says causing Maria to giggle again

 "I can not thank you enough for what you did for me tonight Riley!" Maria states running her hand through her soft brown curls 

"Maria, you don't have to thank me I had fun on our fake date although I wasn't too keen on the part where I ended up on the floor!" Riley says grinning at her

"It really means a lot to me Riley!" Maria says smiling back at him.

"I just hope the plan works but if it doesn't just remember I am here for you if you know it doesn't work out!" Riley says smiling softly at her.

"Thanks Riley!" Maria says smiling back at him

"And Tessie, Kyle and Alex and even Sean are there for you!" Riley adds

"I know I don't know what I would have done without you guys. I am going to miss you and Sean when you leave town!"

"I'll miss you too but at least I got to live out one of my top five fantasies."

"I hate to ask but what was that?" 

"I got to date the wonderful Maria Rose Deluca next on my list of things to do before I hit twenty is date two blonde twins at the same time and get them into my bed again at the same time!"

"You are such a pervert!" Maria states rolling her eyes

"I am a man what do you expect?" Riley grins

"I can't believe I used to be in love with you when I was younger!" Maria says in semi disgust 

"I can! I mean dude I am a sex god!"

"You are so…god I can't not find the words!" Maria laughs

"So do you want me to come in? I could stay the night if you don't want to be alone tonight!" Riley says parking the car outside of Maria's house, his voice suddenly serious 

"No I am fine I just need some alone time!"

"Sure?"

"Yep I see you later!" Maria says leaning across and kissing him on the cheek

"Okay bye. Call me if you need me!" Riley calls after her and watches her go into the house before leaving.

Maria walks into the house and goes straight up into her room, she nearly drops out of her skin when she sees someone stood next the window

"What are you doing here?" she asks

"I am sorry!"


	4. part 4

Author's notes: thank you to everyone that left feedback, keep it coming. I hope you enjoy this part and maybe you can answer the question at the end of the chapter so that I know what people want to happen next. Happy reading  
  
Ruby  
Maria sighs as she looks up into a pair of chestnut eyes  
  
"Michael." Maria starts as she running her hand through her dark curls and stares across the room at him  
  
"Maria, please just hear me out!" Michael pleads moving closer to him  
  
"I think you said all you had to at the crashdown," Maria states bitterly  
  
"I didn't mean any of that!"  
  
"Well it sure sounds like you meant it!"  
  
"Maria, I was mad and I spoke before I thought what I was saying!"  
  
"Isn't that something new?" Maria asks sarcastically  
  
"Will you just shut up?" Michael asks running his hands through his already wild spikes  
  
"Oh that's nice isn't it? You come break into my house after you already ruined my date and tell me to shut up. Who the hell do you think you are? I mean don't you think that you have hurt me enough and caused me enough pain for one lifetime? What do you want from me? Do you want to see me cry or something? Do you need to see me pushed over the edge? What do you."  
  
Michael pushes Maria towards him, crushing their bodies together and lowers his lips to hers joining then together in an earth-shattering kiss.  
  
Too long! It had been to long since he had felt her in his arms, her body moulded against his.  
  
His hands run across her back, along her arms, cupping her cheeks, moving through her soft curls, a desperate need run through his entire being as he tries to make up for lost time, tries to feed his addiction.  
  
Maria felt her knees go weak and clings to the front of Michael's shirt as he suckles her bottle lip in his mouth before he slides his demanding tongue into her mouth and assaults her mouth in a desperate frenzy that left her short of breath. She tries to move closer to him frantic to be closer to him, to drown herself in him.  
  
Michael could feel her tremble against his touch and felt himself sink in her strawberry flavoured lips.  
  
Wrong this is so wrong Maria thought to herself suddenly coming to her senses, she shouldn't be doing this not with him, she shouldn't be letting him back in so that he could hurt her again when he left to be Isabel.  
  
Anger courses through her body at the though of Isabel, Maria was now doing the exact same thing to Isabel that Isabel had done to Maria, she was making out with someone else boyfriend, Michael wasn't hers maybe he had never be hers!  
  
She pushes him away from her using all her might and slaps him hard across the face  
  
"What the hell do you think you are doing?" she hisses glaring at him, her green eyes flashing dangerously with pent up anger.  
  
"I deserved that!" Michael whispers gently fingering his cheek.  
  
The anger dissolves from Maria as she looks at the white handprint on his cheek, her handprint and instantly remembers a time not so long ago when a broken Michael had turned up at her window in the pouring rain searching for comfort after he had been beating by his foster father, Hank.  
  
"I am sorry, I am so sorry. You didn't deserve that, you don't ever deserve to be hit!" Maria cries softly, how could she of hit him? She was no better then Hank.  
  
"Maria." Michael starts towards her again wanting to offer some form of comfort  
  
"I think you should leave!" Maria says backing away from him and trying to gain some control over her emotions  
  
"I am not going anywhere until we have talked. Please Maria I need to talk to you, I need to explain to you everything that has happened!" Michael says taking one of her hands into best of his own.  
  
She pulls her hand away from his and ignores the sudden cold feeling that flood her body and spent shivers down her spine.  
  
"Just go!" Maria orders, her eyes downcast to the floor and her arms tightly pressed against her sides  
  
"I am not going anywhere until we have talked!" Michael says firmly folding his arms across his chest  
  
"I guess, I am going to have to call the sheriff then!" Maria sighs walking out the room and towards the phone, which was downstairs in the hallway  
  
"Fine then" Michael says as he follows her down the hall  
  
"Why do you have to make everything so difficult?" Maria asks him, not turning around  
  
"Because I love you!" Michael says in barely a whisper but Maria catches it and stops dead in her tracks  
  
"How can you lie like that? If you loved me then we would be together!" Maria says still not turning around because she didn't want him to see the tears that were threatening to spill from her already red and puffy eyes  
  
Michael looks at her back in shock, shocked that she had heard him and shocked because she didn't believe it, that she didn't believe that he loved her.  
  
"It's the truth. I do love you!" Michael says gently walking towards her  
  
"No its not because if you loved me you wouldn't be with Isabel!" Maria says feeling all the fight go out of her and all the pain from a few days ago, the pain of seeing him with Isabel at school that been pushed down underneath the surface rise back up leaving her feeling weak again.  
  
She had been desperate for him to come to her, to touch her, to confess his love for her but it didn't feel right when he was still with Isabel.  
  
This hadn't been how she had wanted it to be but to be honest she hadn't know how she wanted it to be all she did know was that it wasn't meant to be like this.  
  
"Maria, I have to be with Isabel, she's my destiny" Michael lies he wasn't with Isabel because she was his destiny, no he wishes that was the reason but no he was forced together with Isabel because of Max and his love for Liz.  
  
Max was king and felt guilty for not following his destiny with Tess and was scared that because of that Antar and all its people, the people they were suppose to safe would die or something like that so to ease his own guilt he had forced Isabel and Michael to follow theirs while his stupid little bitch had made them believe that the love Michael felt for Maria and the love Isabel had felt for Alex was nothing and would only end up hurting the humans and destroying all those lives back on Antar.  
  
Michael felt the anger at what had been done to him and Izzy rise to the surface.  
  
Ever since Isabel had pushed Alex way, she had hid herself behind her ice princess act and was a class A bitch to everyone. Feeling the need to make everyone's life hell since she was in pain and she was lost and she had no idea what to do. Michael had seen her staring longingly in Alex's direction; hear her cry when she thought that nobody was around to hear. She had pushed everyone away because she didn't want to hurt anymore people and she didn't want to be hurt again in return. He knew she used her powers at night, she had felt her do it, he guessed that she dreamed walked Alex, trying to be close to him in a fantasy that she wished was really. She wasn't the same girl that Michael had know before this had all happened she wasn't even half the girl all that was left of Isabel Evans was the perfect outer shell, her eyes missing the something that made her who she was. She hated everyone but most of all she hated herself.  
  
Because of Max and Liz's so-called love and their selfishness they had destroyed six people lives that were meant close to them and god knows how many other people.  
  
Michael may not have talked to Alex since the break ups but he had eyes. He had seen the flashes of emotions run through Alex's eyes, the anger, the hurt, the love, he had seen everything. The way Alex would stay so close to Tess, Maria and Kyle as if the three of them were his lifelines, the way he would shield Maria away from everything protecting her and pretending that he wasn't in pain as well. Alex had even been protecting Tess from the other aliens, standing up for her when Max had tried to get her to come to one of the meets about home no doubt to try and guilt trip her into rejoining the group. Alex had shown his loyalty for his friends time and time again but it had been Kyle and Tess that really protected his friends  
  
Kyle had been the one to tell Max, Liz, Isabel and Michael to stay away from his friends, from his family. Kyle had been the one to tell Liz what a selfish bitch she was, tell her that she had hurt Maria so much because she was a selfish two faced back stabbing bitch. Kyle had shouted at Max when Max had tried to stand up to him, tried to explain that it hadn't been his fault. Isabel had remain her icy self and had remain calm as Kyle had asked her if she was happy, if she was glad that she had broken Alex and Maria's hearts. After Kyle had gone Isabel had gone off by herself before the tears could fall in front of them. The words Kyle had said to Michael had been burned into his mind 'you killed Maria' he had hissed at him before walking away. That had been all he had said and it had nearly killed Michael.  
  
Tess, the alien queen, the one that had been obsessed by Destiny had been the one to turn out the most human of the four aliens. She had followed her heart and done what she knew was right. She had offered her friendship to Maria, given Maria someone to cling to and trust. She had supported Alex through everything and had been willing to do anything to try and help him. Kyle had found someone to help him cope with Maria and Alex and had discovered that he wasn't alone anymore, that he wasn't the odd one out.  
  
Maria, Michael had watched her from a far for so long since the day he had walked away from her, hiding behind his stonewalls wishing the pain would go away or at least fade but instead it had increased. He had seen her cry herself a sleep at night, seen her laugh with Tess, Alex and Kyle and then break down into tears and cling to them as if she was never going to let go of them. He had seen her smashing up her room in fits of anger, screaming words he could not hear. He had seen her be broken and lose herself and it was all because of him, all because of who or what he was.  
  
Maria turns around to face him, searching is face.  
  
"You're lying to me!" Maria states knowing that he was hiding something from her, something that was important  
  
"Maria, I am not I do love you!" Michael says  
  
"You're not with Isabel because she is you're destiny. You said before that Destiny meant shit to you. Michael, you want to talk fine tell me what you are hiding! Why are you really with Isabel?" Maria orders folding her arms across her chest, the phone forgotten for now. She looks at he at waiting for his answer and dreading it. What if he told her that he was with Isabel because he wanted to be and that destiny had been a way to break up with Maria?  
  
"Maria."  
  
"Just answer the question Michael or leave!"  
  
Michael swallows before he starts to explain Maria the really reason why he was with Isabel, the whole story. He told her everything, not leaving anything out.  
  
When he finishes he looks at a shocked Maria.  
  
"Its unbelievable." Maria whispers her mind still trying to absorb the words that Michael had spoken.  
  
"I am sorry"  
  
"Stop saying your sorry Michael!" Maria orders rubbing her hand over her face trying to figure out what to say next  
  
She sits down against the wall and rests her chin on her fist.  
  
Michael slides down the wall and sits next to her.  
  
He looks at her his eyes full of hope as he asks  
  
"Where do we go from here?" 


	5. part 5

**Author's notes: **Okay this chapter has been driving me insane and as taken me ages to write and I still haven't gotten it the way I wanted it but now I am too pissed off to change it so it will have to do. Okay another point this whole story is jumping and changing and not really going the way I had planned it too and its coming out all weird with the characters changing their views and stuff I have already planned the ending out and I think this story has only got like three more chapters until the end. Anyway I have no idea if any of that made sense I am too tired to care. Hope you enjoy this chapter and remember to review!

******  

_Where do we go from here? _His voice echoes in her head even after he had left

_Where do we go from here? _The words were haunting her

_Where do we go from here?_ The question he had asked and she hadn't been able to under answer.

Flashback 

"Where do we go from here?" Michael asks his eyes full of hope; blind to the problems that Maria was not seeing all too clearly 

"I don't know!" Maria sighs. Why didn't she know? A voice screams in the back of her head.

If he had asked her an hour ago or even ten minutes ago she would have been able to answer him straight away, she would of said to him that she loved him and that she forgave him and that she wanted to get back together.

But now, now she had heard the whole story, the whole reason and she wasn't sure if she could take him back, she didn't think that she could be that selfish.

"You don't know!" Michael repeats, he closes his eyes tight, that hadn't been the answer he had been expecting or wanting

"Michael, this is all to much for me to taken I just need time!" she says running her hand through her hair to keep from reaching for him

"Is this because of that Riley guy?" Michael asks his voice barely coming out as a whisper

"No its not. This is about me and you!" Maria says shaking her head her curls flying wildly around her face

"I don't understand!" Michael says looking at her with pure confusion in his honey brown eyes 

"Michael, what you told me has opened my eyes and I just need time to think!"

"I love you!" Michael whispers reaching for her hand

"I love you too but you have a destiny and if you don't follow that destiny with Isabel then all those people on your home planet are going to die!" Maria tells him

"Maria, I don't care all I care about is you!" Michael states

"We both know that you care and if you didn't help those people then you would regret for the rest of your life and you would hate me because I let you do it I let you walk away from all those people!" Maria says tear welling up in her eyes making them shine.

"I could never hate you!"

"Michael please I just need time to be by myself!" Maria states pulling her hand away from him 

"Time? Just promise me that once you have done whatever you have to do your come and find me!" Michael says getting up from the floor

"Good bye Michael!" Maria says softly

"Not a good bye just a see you later!" Michael says just as softly before leaving the way he had came

End of flashback 

Maria cries softly into her pillow, her heart breaking, she couldn't let go of him, she couldn't it would kill her to live without him any longer. She needed him like oxygen.

She quickly wipes her eyes and pulls on a jacket; she knew where she had to be! 

She walks through the dark street, trying to clear her mind of all that Michael had said.

It was all so unbelievable but she knew deep down that it was the truth; she just wasn't sure what she was going to about it.

She runs up the stairs of Michael's apartment block and walks quickly to his door.

She reaches up to knock the door but something makes her stop, her hand just centimetres from the door.

Maybe she shouldn't of come maybe she needs more time to think these things though.

The door swings open to revel Michael, his eyes full of questions as he drinks in the sight off her, as she stands on his doorstep looking unsure of herself and nervous.

"Hey," he says the first of the two to speak

"Hey," Maria says biting her lip unsure of what else to say

"We need to talk still!" Maria states and Michael moves aside to let her enter the apartment

"Maria…"

"Michael, let me talk!" Maria orders and Michael nods since he needed to know what Maria was going to say, he needed to hear her say whatever she was about to say in hope that it would give him piece of mind

"You have a destiny with Isabel and you have to save those people on that planet but I can't let go of you, Michael I love you so much it hurts but I can't let you forget about your destiny there is too many lives at stake and I won't be able to forgive myself knowing that because of me helpless beings died because I was selfish. I need to be with you but you need to be with Isabel!" Maria stops pausing for a breath and gives Michael a chance to speak

"Maria, I need you! Not Isabel!" Michael states and moves closer to her.

_In the beginning, when he had first discovered about destiny, when he had still held on to that dream of going home, when Max and Liz had first started with their little talks, he had believed that what he was doing was for the best that what he was doing was for the best for everyone, it was best for Maria for him to leave her alone and he needed to be a stone wall and when he was around Maria he didn't feel like a stone wall he felt human and that was something he always thought he would never ever want to feel because he didn't belong here on this planet he belonged somewhere else._

_But being away from Maria, feeling like his heart was being ripped to sheds every time he saw her and knowing that he couldn't go to her, couldn't talk her, the feeling of emptiness that had engulfed him._

_Michael can't help but remember a time before Maria when that emptiness had been all he had while he searched for somewhere he belonged._

_He always believed that he was searching for a planet hidden in the stars his home, always out of his reach but now he had found what he was looking for and it wasn't a far off planet, it was Maria. _

Maria was his home, he had found somewhere he belonged and he didn't want to let go of it! 

"Michael…" Maria sighs not knowing what to say or do. She wanted him, she needed him and she knew that she was selfish because of it. It just hurt so much.

"Maria…" Michael says taking her hands into his.

They stand still, just looking at each other, absorbing everything.

"You and Isabel are meant to be together. Michael you were made for her!" Maria says pulling away from him. She moves towards the window and watches as the grey clouds pull together.

How could things change so quickly? This morning she was full of plans on how to make Michael jealous and now she was the on telling him that they couldn't be together.

"Maria, I love you. What do I have to do to prove it to you!" Michael asks running his hands through his hair 

"You don't have to prove it to me cause I know!"

"Then why…"

"You have a…"

"You know what Maria I know I have a destiny and you know I don't need you to keep remind me!" Michael says angrily 

"I should never of come here!" Maria turns and starts to walk out

"Maria you keep using destiny has your excuse as to why we can't be together but you know what I think you are scared!" Michael shouts to her back

"You right Michael! I am scared, you walked away the first time I gave you my heart what's to stop you doing it a second time? What's to stop you running off with Isabel again?" Maria cries at him 

"What's to stop you leaving me and going back to your home planet with Isabel? How do I know that you're not going to break my heart again? It nearly killed me the first time I don't think I could go through that a second time!" Maria says and tears fall gracefully down her pale cheeks causing Michael's heart to bleed with pain

"Maria I promise…"

"Don't!" Maria says before he could finish his promise

"Don't make promises you can't keep!" Maria whispers 

"Maria, please don't walk away from me!" Michael pleads

"I can't do this Michael, I am not strong enough to go through the heart break again"

"I won't break your heart Maria, I need you!"

"I have to go!" Maria states and tries to leave the apartment but Michael grabs her arm and pulls her towards him

"Stop running!" Michael orders not willing to let Maria leave until they had finished talking 

"Let go of me, I need to go home!" Maria says trying to pull herself free 

"Not until we have sorted this thing out!" Michael states

"Michael we can't be together, I love you but we just can't!" Maria sobs and Michael pulls her closer to him, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Shh its okay!" Michael whispers in her ear 

"Its not okay, its not fair!" Maria cries gripping the front of his shirt and resting her forehead on his shoulder.

Why did life have to be so unfair? 

She had never counted on finding her perfect match at such a young age; she had always thought that she would have to go through a few Mr wrongs before she got to her Mr right but then again life never seems to go the way you planned it to go its always changing and twisting.    

"Maria, just listen do what I have to say!" Michael begs. God he had missed the feel of her in his arms.

Maria nods unable to move from his embrace, not wanting to move.

"We could just take it slow, get to know each other again!" Michael suggests in a whisper

"We don't have to rush into anything, please don't shut me out!" Michael says and holds his breath has he waits for her reply 

"Slow?" Maria repeats

"Yeah we don't even have to tell anyone if you don't want to, not until you're ready!" Michael says nodding his head hoping that what he was saying making sense to Maria

Slow.

"Okay" Maria sighs resting her head on his shoulder

"Okay?" Michael asks in shock, he hadn't expected her to say okay so quickly.

"I love you Michael!" Maria whispers feeling emotionally drained 

"I love you too!"


End file.
